Anniversary Party
by SoFreeHereByMyself2013
Summary: Alice is planning Bella and Edwards anniversary party its bound to be crazy. Please review. First fanfic tell me if its good
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Edward. EDWARD!! Where are you? Get in here now! "What my love?" he replied. He was at my side in an instant. Edward I know you were eavesdropping on Alice's and mine conversation so what was she smiling at? Nothing love, nothing at all. He grinned his crooked smile. I could tell he was trying to distract me. Seriously Edward what is it? You'll find out soon enough love. Edwaard! He hates it when I whine. "Bella dearest stop whining." he was getting annoyed and when he gets annoyed I might as well quit because he gets stubborn. In the year I've been married to him I swear hes gotten more overprotective and stubborn which I didn't think was possible, but also in a way he loosened up. Now I could kiss him with passion and he wouldn't push me away like he used to when I was human. The last significant memory of my human life was the wedding and the honeymoon after the wedding. Two days later he changed me.

Now I was just plain frustrated at him for not telling me what Alice was thinking. Or planning. Knowing Alice she was probably planning something. "Ughhhhhhh Edward just give me a hint or something please!" I was starting to get impatient and he knew it. He just loved to mess with me when I was impatient. "No love i'd get in trouble." "Fine!" I yelled at him and stomped up to our room. A little while later he came up to see if I was done being mad. "Bella, love are you better now?" "No! Now leave." I replied. I didn't mean to say them so harshly. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Wow I'm- I'm-I'm sorry Edward I don't know whats wrong with me." "Oh I think Alice does love." Wha-? Edward stop confusing me please. "Of course I'm confusing you because I don't even get what Alice is saying, but do you know what today is?" Its July 30, wait its our anniversary. Oh God is Alice planning a party? She knows I don't like parties. "Love just let her do this." "But its our anniversary not hers. Why should I let her throw another party for me?" I asked him. "Shes doing this because its our first anniversary of our first wedding." Once again he smiled my smile. I shouldn't do this but ok.

**A/n Sorry its short but I didn't know if it was any good so review and tell me to write more. I need motovation(idk if thats right) Be semi-nice cause its my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I wish i did. Don't we all? I forgot on the first chapter!! :D**

Edward Pov (starts off where last chapter left off)

" Love don't worry about it. Just think we may have our own place before next year." I said trying to calm her down. I think if she could cry she would be crying tears of pure anger.

" Why, why, why, why Edward?" she pleaded with me. She looked up at me with her used to be chocolate brown eyes, now golden, and gave me her best puppy dog face and said "please Edward. You know i don't do parties. Remember my 18th birthday party? It was disastouris." I did remember all to well, that was partially the reason we left so we wouldn't put her in anymore danger but danger was her middle name. She looked at me and i sighed.

"Love, now your so much less breakable. Let Alice have her fun."

Her eyes quickly turned harsh and she said "Fine but don't exepct me to celebrate with you." With that she tore down the stairs and to her car. I could have stopped her if I wanted to, but i figured she needed time to herself. While I was thinking about that I heard her rev the engine on her new Audi TT and drive off. Ah, i thought to myself, time to go after her.

--

"Alice, can I borrow your Porsche? I think its the only car that will catch her Audi."

"Sure take it. Just have her back here by 7 tonight." She told me boldly. " Because it wouldn't be much of a party without her."

**Sorry its not long. I was ADD today. Please reveiw or your stuffed animals will attack 2night!! And force you to!! JK :D **

**You no whats sad? The fact I only got 1 review for the first chapter. so review!! **


End file.
